


A Matter of Intention

by endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness



Series: A Red Girl in a Blue World [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/pseuds/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness
Summary: Mikoto is less than pleased when it's Munakata's turn to pick Anna up from her visit to Tatara. He's even less pleased with the warning Munakata passes along.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi & Kushina Anna
Series: A Red Girl in a Blue World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Matter of Intention

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was thinking I wasn't going to write any more of these despite my long term plans for the universe.
> 
> And I was going to be a responsible person and write things in order (with Anna's no-longer-a-surprise party and the first time she calls Munakata by his new honorific) but this was more demanding, so I wrote it in spite of myself and all better sense.

* * *

“You want to ask me, don’t you?”

Mikoto gave the man next to him a disgusted glance. He didn’t want a thing from Munakata except for him to shut up. He hated the sound of that man’s voice and his endless lectures.

“You can stay silent if you wish, but I am aware you wish to know why I’d violate our unspoken agreement.”

Mikoto snorted, shaking his head as he took out a cigarette. He lit it and took a drag, deliberately blowing the smoke in Munakata’s direction. Tatara and a lot of the others had taken a real liking to the girl, and she seemed to show up in the afternoons more than the twice a week that Tatara had pleaded for—something he’d worked out with Munakata behind Mikoto’s back and just assumed would be fine in the way he always did. The fact that the girl was Munakata’s ward rankled, but most of the time the bastard had the good sense to keep his distance and sent her with one of his subordinates—the female lieutenant, most of the time, which made Kusanagi happy.

“I expect you never had a chance to experience it while she was here with you.”

“What?” Mikoto asked and then grimaced, realizing he’d walked right into the trap the Blue King laid for him. Smug bastard knew it, too, though he didn’t smirk like he usually did.

Pushing up his glasses, Munakata spoke. “Anna has the ability to physically transfer her dreams to others. What she went through at the hands of that scientist, being tortured to bond with the Slate, she can make others feel it.”

“You trying to warn me off the kid? I never wanted her here in the first place.”

“It is also possible for her to connect with your dreams,” Munakata went on like he hadn’t spoken. “Though as I rarely sleep, it is more accurate to say that she draws me into hers.”

“Like I want to know about your twisted habits—”

“She’s seeing Totsuka die.”

Mikoto tensed.

“Her ability isn’t straight precognition, of course. While she can locate individuals using her talents, that is not the same as certain senses she gets. When it comes to this matter, it’s not specific. She can’t tell you when and where this will happen, no date and exact time, no method or manner. Still, she’s become quite attached to him, and she fears the sense she has of his death.”

Mikoto shook his head. The hell was he supposed to do with this? He couldn’t fight something like that. A time or a place, a person, that he could do, but some weird sense from a strange girl?

“There may be nothing you can do,” Munakata said, which just pissed Mikoto off more. “Still, it would have been remiss to keep the information from you.”

Mikoto turned, ready to lash out, but the girl came running up before he did.

“ _Oniisan,”_ she said, wrapping her arms around Munakata. “You came.”

“Rules are rules,” Munakata said, and she seemed to bite back a smile. “There’s a price for worrying my _oneechan_ with a sword in the sky, and I am duty bound to pay it.”

“Was it dangerous?”

“Oh, no, you’ll like this one. This Strain becomes a giant rabbit. Now guess which one of them squealed when they saw it. I had no idea one could be so afraid of little bunnies.”

“The hell is wrong with you, Munakata?”

The girl gave him a frown, and Mikoto stared at her in return. If she didn’t like the way he talked to Munakata, she didn’t have to stay. He’d like it a hell of a lot more if she kept Munakata far from this place.

“Fushimi?” Kusanagi suggested, and Munakata seemed very amused while Anna shook her head.

“Oh, now I must tell him you thought that of him. He’ll be so annoyed,” Munakata said with a smirk. “No, Fushimi isn’t feeling well and won’t admit it, so he was stationed in reserve today. Which reminds me, Anna, we need to stop by the pharmacy on the way home.”

She nodded. “Should we get Saruhiko what you gave me when I was sick?”

“Hmm. That’s such an innocent offer, and yet I still wonder if you’ve spent too much time with me already,” Munakata told her, getting a frown from her. He shook his head. “Never mind. I suppose he might not throw away a stuffed animal if you give it to him, though I think it should be larger than the one I gave you.”

“You’re an ass, Munakata.”

“You don’t have to be like that when I gave you fair warning,” Munakata said. His eyes went to Tatara, and Anna tugged on his coat. He reached down to pick her up, holding her against him. “I think Fushimi’s teddy bear should be pink, don’t you?”

“Reisi.”

“Pink is almost red. Doesn’t that make it acceptable to you?”

“I already told you I understand. You can’t fix it or stop it.”

“And I told you I’d do what I could,” he said. “Now, let’s go find us something suitably obnoxious for Fushimi.”

Mikoto thought he heard something that might have been a stifled giggle as Munakata walked away with the girl. Kusanagi came over to him as Tatara called out a goodbye to the girl.

“He didn’t come here because of a rabbit Strain.”

“No.”

“What did he tell you?”

Mikoto’s last cigarette had already turned to ash. He took out another and lit it. “Keep an eye on Tatara.”

“Munakata wasn’t stupid enough to threaten him, was he?”

Mikoto shook his head. No. It was worse than that. Munakata was worried, and for that uptight idiot to be worried… “Just keep an eye on him.”


End file.
